The Allied Friendship
by Gan Ning of the bells
Summary: Sora was finally done with ending the heartless and he has returned back home. But a new adventure awaits for him. Cloud has involved him in his search. Will he find out the truth of Cloud's past?


THE ALLIED FRIENDSHIP  
  
Ch.1 The End of the Beginning and the Beginning of the End.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NA-DA.  
  
Sora was a simple boy and loves exploring. He has brunette hair. He proved that a boy can change everything with his heart. Kairi and Riku were his friends. He met Donald and Goofy along the way. He has encountered many friends and foes in his journey. The journey began when he fought the heartless. Through his journey, he has discovered friendship, courage, and betrayal. There are much more to tell about this amazing adventure. On with the story!  
  
Sora was relaxing on the beach, he was lying on his stomach on a flat square sand terrain. This world is known as Destiny Islands. It seems though that with the heartless gone, all the worlds regenerated over time. Sora just got back from King Mickey's castle when he took the gummi ship and flew to his own worlds.  
  
Sora (thinking): I really miss my friends Riku and Kairi. Kairi is on her way with a Gummy Ship and Riku. I don't really know what happened to him after. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie came back here while the world regenerated. It seemed though that the people who lost their hearts to the heartless have came back.  
  
Suddenly. A big gummi ship has arrived, the wind was coming from the landing of the gummi ship. Sora quickly ran up to the gummi ship which is releasing its landing platform. A dark figure was slowly walking out of the ship. The man had blonde spiky hair, mako reacted eye, dark wings that spreaded out, and a big sword that was much like the bustard sword. The figure has fully revealed himself to the light. It was Cloud Strife.  
  
Cloud: What is this world?!....... Hey! You are the kid that beat me before.  
  
Sora: Yah it's me, Sora!  
  
Cloud quickly came up to Sora, he was 1 inch away from his body. He grabbed Sora's shirt and started lifted him up.  
  
Sora: Stop it! What's wrong with you!  
  
Cloud: Tell me! Tell me where Aeris is!  
  
Cloud slowly let go of the boy and stepped away.  
  
Sora: She's in Traverse Town. Tell me, why you are looking for her.  
  
Cloud: Long ago, like about 2 years ago. I have saved my own world from this evil cooperation called Shinra. I had a very long adventure and discovered a very disturbing past. I had a new rival while I was on my quest on beating Shinra. His name was SEPHIROTH, and I still have beaten both enemies. I had friends, and a lot of them. I have lost my love and that was Aerith. Sephiroth had killed her in the middle of my quest. I will never forgive him for that. I had a love triangle with Tifa and Aeris. Tifa was my childhood friend. Tifa or Aerith, which would I choose. Though Aerith had died before, I still kept on thinking about here. Three hundred years after I have beaten Sephiroth and Shinra, heartless were invading my world.  
  
Sora: You know Sephiroth?  
  
Cloud: Yes. He was my enemy before. I will never forgive him for destroying the whole town including my mother, for killing Aeris, and for trying to destroy my world. My world has regenerated after Sephiroth was trying to destroy the world with a big comet called Supernova.  
  
Sora: So. how did the heartless invade you.  
  
Cloud put his index finger on Sora's forehead. Sora's imagination has quickly turned into Cloud's past...........................  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It showed Cloud and his companies in Rocket town. It was 300 years after Cloud defeated the almighty Sephiroth. They were seated around the table inside Cid's house.  
  
Cid: Why the hell did you bring us here Cloud.  
  
Sora interrupted with his loud voice.  
  
Sora: Hey that's Cid from Traverse.  
  
Cloud: Really? Tell me... Who else do you know that's in there?  
  
Sora: Yuffie.  
  
Cloud: That ninja b*tch. She steals everything.  
  
They quickly resumed to Cloud's flashback.  
  
Tifa: It's to celebrate our 300th anniversary!  
  
Barret: Godd*mmit, it's already over!  
  
Yuffie was quietly trying to reach Barret's material inside his pocket. Barret quickly noticed her and.  
  
Barret: What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Yuffie: I was checking out your butt  
  
Barret: I know that you were trying to steal my materia.  
  
Red Xlll: Let's not have an argument.  
  
Barret: But she was trying to steal my wallet!  
  
Cloud: So, what are we going to do now?  
  
Tifa: I want to explore worlds that are out of here.  
  
Vincent: That's a great idea. I always wanted to know what's outside this world.  
  
Cloud: Cid, build us a rocket.  
  
Cid: I don't wanna build your d*mn rocket ship. I am working on a gummi ship.  
  
Yuffie: What's a gummi ship?  
  
Cid: Something to travel out of this dimension to other worlds. Oops, forget I said that.  
  
Tifa: Let's try the gummi ship!  
  
Cid: It might not be working.  
  
Red Xlll: Well, better than trying nothing.  
  
Cid: Alright. I'll prepare your stupid rocket by tomorrow.  
  
Tifa: Thanks Cid.  
  
She slightly pecked Cid on his cheek. He blushed slightly. Then.  
  
Cloud was hearing a very strange voice, it was saying Cloud over and over again. Cloud was holding his head and rushed out of the living room, into a bedroom. Everyone noticed Cloud and was looking at him strangely. Tifa ran after him. He landed on a bed and kept on rolling over. Cloud was thinking that the voice sounded so familiar to him, it was almost like Aeris. Then Tifa came inside the bedroom and quickly hurried to Cloud.  
  
Tifa: Cloud, Cloud. What's wrong?  
  
The voice began weakening in Cloud's head, and then Cloud returned back into normal condition.  
  
Cloud: I don't know. I was hearing this voice that sounded like Aeris, she was saying my name over and over again.  
  
Tifa: Then I will make you forget about her.  
  
Tifa approached Cloud and began to climb on top of him. Tifa went for his lips and their lips came in contact. Tifa was moving her tongue around Cloud's tongue and entered it inside Cloud's mouth. Then Cloud swirled his tongue inside her mouth. They thirsted for more and more, they were violently touching each others body while kissing. The two lovers stopped kissing and slowly layed down on the bed.  
  
Cloud was beginning to hear Aeris's voice. She sounded like she is heart- broken and kept on repeating Cloud's name over and over again slowly after each voice. Cloud was very sad and confused.  
  
Suddenly, dark energies surrounded Rocket Town. Cloud and the gang went outside to see what's happening. A portal that looked like a door with a keyhole in it was rippling open and it released ant-like creatures that were the size as Tonberries and were created like shadows. One by one, these creatures were coming out.  
  
Cid: Holy mother of God!  
  
They quickly surrounded Caith Sith, Red Xlll, Barret, and Vincent. The heartless continuously slashed them. Barret was trying to shoot at them with his machine gun but it didn't seem to hurt them at all. They took Caith Sith and Red Xlll heart as they overpowered them. A heartless stabbed Barret with its antennae right in the chest, revealing his heart. The heartless took his heart.  
  
Cloud: No!  
  
The heartless paused when it was going to attack Vincent. A man appeared from the portal. It approached Vincent slowly.  
  
Vincent: Who are you?  
  
Ansem: I am Ansem, the keeper of darkness. Join me and you shall have the most darkest power of anyone!  
  
This offer was too great to pass by.  
  
Vincent: I will join you.  
  
Ansem quickly put his hand into Vincent's heart and they began to fuse together. Ansem has much more power as they combined their powers. Ansem was beginning to look much darker and mysterious.  
  
Cloud: You bastard!  
  
Cloud quickly ran up to Ansem and tried to slash him with a bustard sword, but Ansem grabbed his sword with his bare hand and punch Cloud's chest with his other hand. Cloud was hurt in his chest.  
  
Tifa: Cloud no! You will pay!  
  
Tifa was running up to Ansem with her fist ready to punch.  
  
Cloud: No Tifa! Don't go near him!  
  
Tifa was about to punch Ansem in his face but he opened his hands and a big dark energy ball came towards Tifa. Tifa turned her back and tried to run but the dark energy ball hit Tifa and trapped her in it. The dark energy ball followed Ansem with Tifa trapped inside it.  
  
Ansem: So I see that this is your girl. I will turn her into a heartless after she's gone with me.  
  
Cloud: D*mn you, you bastard! Give her back.  
  
Ansem: Don't worry, I will make her suffer and make her receive great pain.  
  
Ansem went inside the portal and disappeared. Cloud tried to go after him but the portal closed. The heartless was beginning to destroy everything. Cid was inside his gummi ship and shouted at Cloud.  
  
Cid: Hurry Cloud! You can make it!  
  
Cloud: Tifa...  
  
Cloud ran to the gummi ship and avoided an army of heartless. Cloud made it inside the gummi ship.  
  
The gummi ship closed the door right after Cloud made it inside the ship. He saw that only Cid and Yuffie made it out. The gummi ship launched into space and disappeared from the planet.  
  
The last word that Cloud said for that day was.  
  
Cloud: Tifa.....  
  
Cloud took his finger off Sora's forehead.  
  
Sora: That's a sad story.  
  
Cloud: I never saw Tifa again. I had nobody after that.  
  
Sora: I could help you get to Traverse Town.  
  
Cloud: Thanks.  
  
They went inside Cloud's gummi ship and went for an adventure that's only beginning.  
  
I'll need 2 reviews before making chapter 2. 


End file.
